Unknown Visions of the Past
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: John is still getting visions of his past even after the case in Mexico some, are worse than others. This is story is told in first person from a different character's point of view in each chapter. This story is also inspired by other X-Files story "The Doggett Family" so it might be hard to follow for some people, but I left a character description for anyone who needs it.
1. Character Descrption

**AN: Just decided to write this so that anybody who hasn't read the story I wrote that was the inspiration for this wasn't confused by the references I make throughout the story to these characters.**

Kyle: Son of John, and Monica. He is basically a smaller version of his father, but without his father's love for sports. He was born in 2003, and is now 13.

Austin: Son of John, and Monica. He is another clone of his father, but loves sports a bit more than him. He was born 2005, and is now 11.

Kelsey: Daughter of John, and Monica. She looks like a clone of her mother, but only has her unskeptical behavior, and the rest is all her popular girl ego. She was born in 2006, and is now 10.

William: Son of Mulder, and Scully. He is a big believer in aliens, like his father, but has his beliefs as well, such as Terminators taking over the world when he was five. He was born in 2002, and is now 14.

Olivia: Daughter of Mulder, and Scully. She is a skeptic, like her mother, and sort has the behavior of her cousin, Kelsey, and is a popular girl in her grade, but isn't as snotty about it as her cousin. She was born in 2004, and is now 12.


	2. Chapter 1:Kyle

**Chapter One: Kyle**

" _What did I know, what did I know, of love's austere, and lonely offices?"-Robert Hayden, "Those Winter Sundays"_

Mom keeps telling me that what keeps happening to dad are visions of his past, and first began in Mexico when they were on a case.

That's all the information she will give me.

The same is with dad. Whenever I ask for more information, they distract me with something else, but I want to know what is going on with dad.

I want to help, but they won't let me.

I first starting noticing this when I was seven, and I was in the living room with dad, and he was reading one my favorite books to me when he suddenly got a shooting pain in his head, and mom came running in, and told to me leave the room, and go somewhere else.

She shooed me away like I was helpless little boy.

My brother thinks that they are just visions caused by familiar surroundings while my little sister thinks they are tied to case somehow, but she just doesn't know how yet.

I asked my Uncle Mulder if he knew anything about these, and he told me the same thing my parents keep telling me, they are visions of his past, and they first began in Mexico when mom, and dad were on a case. I asked him what the case was about, and he told me that dad got lost, and mom found him in Mexico.

That's all he told me.

He then told me that he work he had to do, and looked back at his monitor, and began to eat his sunflower seeds, and read over an article.

I asked my mom one day what my dad's past was like, and she told me that she didn't know.

I knew she was lying.

Sometimes he gets a vision, and it affects him his for a while, and other times hie just needs ten minutes, and he's fine.

One time, his vision were so agonizing that he stayed home from work for days, and was in distraught for an even longer period of time.

When he gets these ones, mom tells us kids not to strike up any conversations with him, and to let him be. My little sister ignored this rule the first couple times this happened to him, and talked to him as if it were any other day, as dad tried to force a smile upon his face as she told him a funny story that happened to one of her friends at school.

I wish that there was something I could do to help him. I wish that mom, and dad would tell me more about these visions of his past so they wouldn't be so austere to me, and my father wouldn't be so austere to me either.


	3. Chapter 2:Austin

**Chapter Two: Austin:**

" _The most beautiful thing in the world is to see your parents smiling and knowing that you're the reason behind that smile"-Unknown_

Dad has been getting these weird visions lately, and I have no clue why. Mom told me that they are memories from his past that started coming to him like this after a case that they were on in Mexico.

Huh, it reminds me of that jingle from that super bowl commercial,"Avocados from Mexico" Ha, it's so funny.

Anyways, mom told me not to worry about it, but all of what I can do is worry about it.

They just happen to him randomly, and I can't do anything to help him because whenever it happens to him, mom comes flying in, and tells me to go somewhere else.

She tells me to leave.

I hate how she does that. I want to help him, but I can't.

I remember one time when dad blacked out we were watching a Patriots game togther, and mom, and Scully were at a meeting, so it was just dad, my siblings, and Uncle Mulder, and my cousins.

They don't like sports that much so my dad, Uncle Mulder, and I had the whole family room to ourselves, and we were in the middle of watching the game, and he all the sudden got this really bad headache, and he blacked out.

Uncle Mulder told me to turn the game on in my room, and leave.

I asked him if I could stay, and help him out, but Uncle Mulder wanted me to leave, so I left.

I left my father who was already for the greater good of myself.

It kills me every time I think about it. If I just could've stayed when he woke up I could've told him that everything was going to be alright. I could've helped him feel better.

I could've been there for him.

He came out into the living room fifteen minutes later, and my siblings, cousins, and I were all there.

He had a football in one hand, and had his jacket on. He asked us if we wanted to play a game of football, and I, of course, was the first one to go run, and put on my Patriots Tom Brady edition jacket, and Patriots, Tom Brady helmet that my Uncle Anthony had gotten for me.

I just wish that I could help dad out. I just wish that I knew what was going on so that I could help him. He's my dad, and I love him, not because he's my dad, but because I know he loves me too.


	4. Chapter 3:Kelsey

**Chapter Three: Kelsey**

" _I didn't want to lose her."-Walter O'Brien, Scorpion_

Something weird has been like, happening to my dad lately. I first saw it when like three or four years ago when my cousin Olivia was over, with my Aunt Scully, and my mom, and Uncle Mulder went shoe shopping with my brothers, and cousin William.

Anyways, Olivia, and I wanted to watch our favorite movie back then, I think I was called _Lemonade Mouth_ or something like that, but when it was half way through the movie or something my dad got this like really bad headache out of nowhere, and my Aunt Scully told my cousin, and I to leave the room.

She told us to leave.

We left, and Olivia took me into the playroom, and she tried to make me think about something else by getting my dolls out. It was easy to do that…

Ohh, Miranda Sings uploaded a new video, I'll have to watch that later.

Anyways, it was easy to do that back then, but all I could think about while we played with the dolls was what had like just happened to my dad.

I wanted to help.

She wouldn't let me.

I played dolls with Olivia for what felt like forever when my dad finally came into the playroom.

I dropped my favorite doll that he had gotten me for my birthday, and gave him a hug. He picked me up, and gave me kiss on the top of my head, and called me what he has always called me, his princess, and told us that we could finish the movie.

Mom told me that ever since that had happened when I was little for like the longest time I would not let dad out of my sight. She told me that I even went to work with him for the longest time. She said that after like a few weeks it finally…

Stop texting me Grace! Gosh, friends can be so annoy… Ohh my gosh! Don't spoil Miranda's new video for me!

Anyways it stopped after a few weeks, and I guess I like finally decided that he was like okay, and let it be.

I still remember it though, and I guess I was like that because I didn't want to loose him. I was worried that I was loose my dad, and I love him, and like don't want to loose him. I didn't want to loose my dad.


End file.
